


When Luke and Mark get in Character

by Dark_Labyrinth



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/pseuds/Dark_Labyrinth





	When Luke and Mark get in Character

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iberiandoctor (jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/gifts).



Luke, aka Lucifer, was getting frustrated with Mark aka Pierce aka Cain. There was a way to kill him and he was going to figure it out. Pierce, however, seemed to not be willing to help him figure out the path to enlightenment. 

Brian was not the killer and the plan was to throw a block party, so to speak. Lucifer hand wrote the invitations and selected the menu for the event. It would be a barbeque and absolutely every invitation RSVP’d. It looked like they would be hosting the biggest summer Barbeque yet to be seen in the quiet little neighborhood of a murderer yet to be found. 

Pierce had done nothing and after dinner, Lucifer scowled while watching Pierce do the dishes. There were few because the neanderthal had insisted on using plastic plates. 

“What?” Pierce asked in an annoyed tone with his back still to Lucifer. He was finishing with the last pot. He wouldn’t admit it, but the scallops Lucifer had prepared with the risotto and asparagus had been one of the best meals he’d had in a very long time. 

“Plastic? I don’t suppose you would understand or care that plastic is polluting our oceans. I suppose you would love to rush about the end of the planet if it brought your existence to an end. Perhaps that’s what we could do, just expose you to all the nasty bits of pollution and see if you are biodegradable.”

Pierce dropped the pan and turned. “I understand this is all a game to you, Lucifer. But I’m actually here to find a killer. This isn’t a picnic for me.” 

“I thought we were planning the picnic,” Lucifer quipped. 

Pierce let out a harsh breath through his nose and crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn’t going to let Lucifer bait him. “I’m here to do a job, Lucifer. Whatever that takes. Your quest is less about helping me and more about sticking it to your father.”

“Of course it is. Dear ol’ Dad was always my motivation. I thought you understood that” Lucifer said and mirrored Pierce’s stance. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. “Are you saying you wanted me to _care_?” He smiled. It was the smile that often got him what he wanted. Though he always got what he wanted. 

“Of course not, Lucifer. I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” Pierce glared at the man before turning back to finish the last pot. 

“Well enlighten me, Pierce. If you want me to help you find death, I would be better suited for the endeavor if you would simply tell me more about yourself. Your deep, dark secrets. As it were.” Lucifer filled a glass with red wine and took a sip. 

Pierce ignored Lucifer while he finished then dried his hands after putting the pot in the dishwasher. He finally turned and the sight of Lucifer leaning against the wall with a glass of red wine in his hand caught him off guard. 

Lucifer gave him a look of expectation, so he walked over and retrieved the glass of wine from him and drank the last half of the glass. He refilled his glass and signed heavily. “Fine, what would you like to know?” 

“I know you’ve tried all manner of ways to end your life. And… That you’ve lived on earth since the dawn of time. What I do not know is what you’ve been doing all this time besides trying to end your life.” Lucifer moved to the island and pulled himself up to sit on it. He filled another glass for himself once settled.

Pierce let out another annoyed breath through his nose. “I’m not here for your entertainment, Lucifer.”

“Of course not,” Lucifer said, feigning indignancy. “I can’t help it if I become entertained,” he added and took a sip of wine. 

This time the harsh breath came out of Pierce’s mouth and he leaned back on the counter directly in front of Lucifer.

“I’ve worked every kind of job you could imagine. I amassed wealth and every now and again I had someone to fill my time. Is that what you want to hear?” 

“I don’t mind any details you wish to share.” Lucifer lifted his glass and took another sip.

Pierce rolled his eyes. “I fell in love twice.” He didn’t expand on that. He felt that he didn’t need to, but Lucifer looked like he was waiting for the rest of the story so he shook his head and took another sip of his wine. “I left Asha as soon as I realized that I was in love with her. It took some time before she found someone else. But Mary… Mary didn’t take it so well. She ended up living out her life in a convent. She was sure that she was unfit for anyone to love and that was why I left.” 

“All that time and only twice?” Lucifer asked.

“After Mary, I wasn’t ready to run down that path again. Anyone in a relationship with me is in a doomed relationship. I don’t want to watch them grow old and die. I can’t stay with them without telling them why I don’t die. It’s not something I want to do.” Pierce finished his wine and filled his glass once more. 

“Not even a good fuck once and again?” Lucifer asked with genuine curiosity.

 

“It’s not as fun as it used to be,” Pierce responded. 

“You’ve not been doing it right then, a good shag cures all. Well, it at least feels like it does.” Lucifer laughed.

Pierce shook his head and looked Lucifer up and down. “Was that an offer?” he asked and pushed himself off the counter and between Lucifer’s legs. One hand went to either side of his hips. 

“Everything’s an offer, Pierce. I am, after all, trying to save you.” Lucifer didn’t move. Pierce was the aggressor and if he truly decided to fuck Lucifer then that would tell him quite a lot about the man. 

Pierce moved his hands to grip Lucifer’s hips and jerked him to the edge of the island fast enough that he had to put his hands on Pierce to brace himself. “You would let me fuck you?” Pierce asked a little breathless. His heart was pounding out a rapid beat in his chest and his cock was filling, already excited at the idea of some action. 

“I’m into all manner of pleasure, Pierce.” Lucifer stared into Pierce’s too close eyes. He didn’t often have sex with men, but he wasn’t opposed to it. 

“Of course you would,” Pierce said and stormed off to his bedroom very abruptly. 

“Well that was disappointing,” Lucifer said to the empty kitchen. He looked down at his crotch. “Down boy,” he said and jumped down a bit uncomfortably to head for the shower and a bit of _me time_.

*****

Lucifer lay in bed. He was grumpy. He didn’t like the promise of sex only to be left with nothing but his hand to finish the job. That had never happened before. And he would be happy if it never happened again. After he finished this job for the detective, he would be finding a nice big man to shag him senseless. 

He was in a dream where this beautiful blond was dancing with him at Lux. She was tiny and delicate and the way she moved… Amazing. Another man was dancing with them. His hands all over the girl but his eyes all over Lucifer.

***** 

Pierce couldn’t sleep. All he could think about was Lucifer. He heard him shower and could only imagine how he looked jerking himself off in the hot spray of the water. That thought had him stroking himself at probably the same time as Lucifer. It wasn’t enough. Pierce hadn’t been with another person intimately in over twenty years. 

It took some time to work up the realization that he didn’t need to be alone. He could give in to his desires and there would be no consequences. No lover left disappointed when he left them. No broken heart. No watching someone age and eventually die. While he thought of all the reasons he should be in Lucifer’s bedroom, he had subconsciously already taken himself there. 

The devil slept. Who knew. 

He lay on his back and Pierce slipped off his boxers and climbed in to find that Lucifer slept in the nude. 

“Well then,” Lucifer said. “Change your mind, have you?” 

“Shut up,” Pierce responded and did two things at once. He reached under the blanket and cupped Lucifer and closed his mouth over the devil’s smirking lips. 

Pierce fondled Lucifer’s balls while his tongue thrust inside his mouth. Strange, he thought that there would be some flavor to him that would taste of hell. Brimstone or something. Instead, he only tasted the spearmint toothpaste he brushed his teeth with before going to bed. 

Lucifer liked the aggressive nature of Pierce. It was a turn on. He swelled to bursting in the man’s hand. He opened his legs, pulled one foot up so his leg bent and he gave Pierce access to everything he could possibly desire. At the same time, he slid his hand down and found Pierce’s very large cock full and ready for action. He closed his fingers around him, though they barely met. It was like wrapping your hand around a water bottle. A very thick water bottle. This was going to hurt in the most wonderful way. 

“I know you said to shut up,” Lucifer gasped and broke their kiss. “Top drawer. I think I’m going to need that.” 

Pierce growled, released his hold on Lucifer’s cock and balls to reach across the man and open the top drawer of the nightstand to find a small bottle of lube. “Figures,” he said. 

He threw the covers back and resituated himself between Lucifer’s legs. Lucifer’s slender frame looked as debauched in the moonlight as he had imagined he would. One of his arms was on his stomach while the other was lifted over his head. He looked posed. As if this was his natural element and he was merely waiting for the camera to roll to film him in his natural surroundings. 

Pierce licked his lips. “You’re right,” he said and popped the top on the lube one-handed and lifted one of Lucifer’s legs over his shoulder. “You are going to need this.”

Pierce coated his fingers and closed the lid before tossing the lube next to him. He coated both hands with the lube. His left hand closed over Lucifer’s cock and tugged until he lifted his ass from the bed a bit. His other hand reached down to trace a finger down his perineum until he was circling the tight ring of muscle. 

He pushed two fingers in, skipping the single digit prep and going straight for a bit of burn. It paid off. Lucifer hissed and then moaned under him. He pushed until his fingers could go no further then began to spread his fingers. His heart raced in his chest. He hadn’t felt this need in a long time. 

The sting subsided and Lucifer began to fall into that wonderfully blissful state of desire. He imagined this particular night of debauchery would not make his father happy and that thought was interrupted by a particularly harsh thrust into him that made his eyes roll. 

“Yes,” he hissed and covered Pierce’s hand on his own cock. 

“Impatient,” Pierce said. He squeezed Lucifer and with his help stroked him in time to the fingers he was pushing inside of him. “Unless you want to rush…” He slipped another finger in on the word _rush_ and thrust his fingers in hard. 

“Fuck!” Lucifer screamed out. The pain was euphoric. Fire licked up his spine, sweat beaded on his chest and forehead and his cock weeped precome. “Some… something to be said for experience,” Lucifer quipped. All those millennia of experience between his thighs. He purred as another thrust brought more come from his cock. 

“Yes there is,” Pierce said and lowered his head to lick the weeping slit of Lucifer’s cock. 

“Now there’s a pretty sight,” Lucifer said and moved his hand so Pierce could do as he wanted. That strong jaw opened and the Lieutenant swallowed him down. He felt his cock slide past the narrow opening to Pierce’s throat and down it. His throat contracted and Lucifer nearly came. 

Pierce held himself as long as he could and came up for air before swallowing Lucifer down again. He twisted his fingers inside of Lucifer, spread them, slipped them out and twisted them back in. Lucifer’s hips thrust up and he shoved himself further down Pierce’s throat. 

They danced that way for a bit. Pierce fingering Lucifer and Lucifer thrusting down Pierce’s throat. Over and over. Pierce was growing sore but he couldn’t stop. Wouldn’t stop until Lucifer was spilling down his throat. Only then would he fuck him. His own cock lay swollen and throbbing between his legs. He wanted… no, he needed to do this. He had denied himself too long and this need was stronger than any he’d felt in a long time. 

Lucifer felt the tingling building in his groin and it spread all over his body. He reached behind himself to the headboard so he could gain purchase while his hips reacted to the fingers thrusting inside him. He thrust forward then chased the fingers as they left his body and then thrust as they slammed into him. 

Suddenly, he felt his balls tighten and his ass contract as he came. No, he orgasmed. There was a difference and the difference left Lucifer gasping and moaning. His body quivered and the sweat that had beaded on his brow seemed to expand and leave a sheen of glistening sweat over his entire body. 

Pierce swallowed convulsively around the cock in his throat and came up slowly off of him. He licked at the head, sucked the slit as if trying to get every last drop of seed Lucifer had to offer. Pierce hummed as he lifted his head off of him and reached for the lube once more. He coated himself as Lucifer watched with hunger in his eyes. 

“I can’t help it, this is going to hurt a bit,” Pierce’s voice was rough and scratchy. His throat had been assaulted and he smiled at the soreness. 

“I can hardly wait,” Lucifer moaned between every other word. His eagerness at the promised pain was evident. Pierce was long and thick and just what he desired. 

Pierce chuckled. “I bet.”

He placed himself at Lucifer’s loosened body and pushed. The tight resistance barely seemed prepared for him, but he didn’t stop until the head of his cock breached Lucifer’s body. He gripped tightly to the back of Lucifer’s thighs and inched himself in. 

“You _are_ a big boy,” Lucifer said in pinched off tones. A time or two he thought Pierce was fully seated inside of him but still he pushed forward. It was torturous how slow he was pushing himself inside of him. 

Pierce had flushed. His skin was red and glistening with sweat. He swore the temperature went up more than a few degrees. He retracted his hips, watched Lucifer and had to admit the man looked sexier than ever. His hair was tousled and for once he wasn’t grinning. He was biting his bottom lip. The sight had him slamming his hips forward. Lucifer nearly bounced off of him with the force of it but he held his legs in place and began fucking him hard and fast. 

Lucifer moaned. Pierce was changing his angle a fraction with every thrust, seeking out that bundle of nerves that would… “Fuck yes!” Lucifer screamed and brought one hand up to scratch for purchase on Pierce's chest. 

It had been too long and Pierce needed to slow the pace or he’d come. He pulled himself from Lucifer and was granted a scathing look and a growl. “Easy there,” he said as he lowered Lucifer’s legs. “Turn over.”

Lucifer arched a brow. “Now you’re talking.” On his hands and knees, Pierce would hit deeper inside of him. That was a pleasure he wouldn’t miss. He rolled over, pushed himself up on his hands and knees and looked over his shoulder. “Like this?” 

Pierce chuckled and it was deep and broken but sexy. “Shoulders down,” he tried to sound commanding but it came out more of a cross between dominating and needy at the same time. 

Lucifer sunk down. He closed his eyes and waited. Again the press of Piece’s cock seemed to be too big but when he sank into him… Fire licked up his spine, into his hair and fresh beads of sweat formed on his brow. “Nugh…” he grunted. 

Pierce was remembering why he didn’t often fuck men. They were so damn tight. Hard to last as long as he liked. Lucifer was no exception. His body clung to him, nearly sucked him in and tried to hold him as he withdrew. Nothing felt so good. He had to add a few drops of lube as he pulled out to the head and then… 

Sparks of light erupted in his vision when he rammed into Lucifer’s end. Pierce’s hands dug in tight to the sweat-slicked skin of his hips and he pulled back. “So fucking tight,” he groaned and thrust again. 

From that moment on, he was like a starved man. He craved the hot warmth of Lucifer’s body. He yearned to hear the grunts and moans he was afforded with each sharp jab into his end. The line of Lucifer’s spine was a thing of beauty. It sunk into his back just right. There was something wonderful about a spine that did that. He stopped abruptly. Holding his body flush against Lucifer’s ass and traced that spine with his hand before lowering himself to lick between the shoulder blades. 

The salty flavor of his skin only had him licking more. He ground his hips as he licked. The fire he felt before returned. It engulfed him, chased a hot line down his chest to pool in his groin. He straightened and with renewed energy began fucking Lucifer as if nothing would satisfy this need until he filled him with all he had in him. 

Lucifer was well past sated and ready to pass out with the force that Pierce was fucking him. He reached down to stroke himself and hissed. He was tender. He’d already come once and his cock was sensitive and only a stroke or two would finish him. So he jerked himself hard with each thrust and came with a loud scream of “Fugh!” 

Pierce doubled over at the feel of Lucifer’s body contracting around him. He tried to keep up the harsh piston of his hips but finally submitted to the pull of his own orgasm. He thrust once, twice and the last time he emptied himself. 

They both collapsed. Lucifer couldn’t stop grinning. This level of euphoria usually came with a hefty price of some wonderful drug and a willing body or four. He was still full of Pierce’s cock and couldn’t be bothered to move. It felt too good to have him buried inside of him. 

“Lucifer,” Pierce started. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be your dirty little secret, if…” He turned his head to try to see Pierce but their angles were all wrong. “You will be mine,” he teased and gave a soft chuckle. 

“Stop thinking, Pierce. Sex is sex. Nothing more. Just stay here, sleep it off and do that again in the morning.” 

Pierce laughed. “Okay.”


End file.
